se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mark Rutte/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Mark Rutte - Stephen Harper.jpg| Met with Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte @MinPres on the sidelines of the @UN General Assembly #NYC #UNGA #cdnpoli. @stephenharper Justin Trudeau - Mark Rutte.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte share a laugh as they participate in a panel discussion at the Bloomberg Global Business Forum in New York, Wednesday, September 20, 2017. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Adrian Wyld Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Mark Rutte.jpg| Prime Minister Mark Rutte of the Netherlands meets President Barack Obama of the United States of America. Flick of Minister-President Donald Trump - Mark Rutte.jpg| President Donald Trump, left, welcomes Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte, right, to the West Wing of the White House in Washington, July 2, 2018. AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinchilla también sostuvo encuentros con el mandatario de Finlandia, Sauli Niinisto, con el de Ruanda, Paul Kagame, y con el primer ministro de Holanda, Mark Rutte, quienes destacaron su interés en consolidar acercamientos en el ámbito de comercio y cooperación. 25/01/2013. spanish.people.com.cn Luis Guillermo Solís - Mark Rutte.jpg| Luis Guillermo Solis (left) met on Wednesday, on his arrival in Holland, with the Prime Minister Mark Rutte. The focus of its agenda in that country is the development of the Costa Rican port industry and expand business opportunities for Costa Rican exporters. (Courtesy Casa Presidencial) México * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Mark Rutte.jpg| Peña Nieto se reunió este sábado en Panamá con el Primer Ministro del Reino de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte. reporteyucatan.com Caribe Cuba * Ver Mark Rutte - Raúl Castro.jpg| El sábado por la tarde, 11 de abril de 2015, Rutte habló con el presidente cubano Raúl Castro. La consulta duró una hora. Hablaron sobre el acercamiento histórico entre Cuba y los Estados Unidos y la importancia para la región. Imagen: © ANP América del Sur Argentina * Ver Mark Rutte - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Encabezamos la firma de acuerdos con los reyes y el primer ministro de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte. @mauriciomacri Brasil * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Mark Rutte.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com Primeiro-Ministro dos Países Baixos, Mark Rutte. (Cidade do Panamá - Panamá, 11/04/2015). Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Michel Temer - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian Vice President Michel Temer poses with Dutch Foreign Minister Mark Rutte (R) upon his arrival at The World Forum in The Hague on March 24, 2014 on the first day of the two-day Nuclear Security Summit (NSS) . Getty Chile * Ver Mark Rutte - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bilateral meeting between Michelle BACHELET, President of Chile, and Mark RUTTE, Prime Minister of Netherlands, on the sidelines of the EU-CELAC Summit, on 10 June 2015, in Brussels. Photo: European Union Mark Rutte - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente Piñera junto al Primer Ministro de Holanda, Mark Rutte. Presidencia / emol Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Mark Rutte.jpg| El proceso de paz y la eliminación de la visa Schengen para los colombianos fueron los temas que ocupó la agenda del presidente Juan Manuel y el Primer Ministro del Reino de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte. // COLPRENSA Iván Duque - Mark Rutte.jpg| Blu Radio // Mark Rutte e Iván Duque // Foto: AFP Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Sin imagen.jpg| European council President Donald Tusk(Foreground-L), Netherlands prime minister Mark Rutte (Background-L) Ecuadorian President Rafael Correa(C-L), Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (C-R) Bolivian President Evo Morales Ayma, (3-R) Irish Prime Minister Enda Kenny (R) and Prime Minister of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Ralph Gonsalves (2-R) share a light moment as they pose for a family photo call during a European Union and the Community of Latin America and Caribbean states (EU-CELAC) summit on June 10, 2015 at the European Union headquarters in Brussels. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Mark Rutte